


See me through

by souju



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Oaths & Vows, One Shot, Red String of Fate, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: it's probably a bit controversial for some of y'all... uhhh i just felt like writing it, idk :|but it's still mostly fluffy (with a pinch of angst maybe)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	See me through

“We should just ignore it.” Soobin says after he examines red thread tied on his little finger.

“You think so?” Yeonjun is not so sure. The string is attached to his finger as well. They’re connected. The red string of fate. Obviously they know what that means. Everybody knows and everybody gets the string at some point in their lives. Well, Yeonjun is 15 and he just got it while spending time at his cousin’s house. And apparently his fate is his younger cousin. That’s kind of fucked up. Can the string be wrong? Or mistaken? Probably not… 

“Then what do you wanna do about it?” Soobin huffs, he looks so uncomfortable sitting next to Yeonjun. Even though they were perfectly fine with being close just minutes ago. “Nobody else can see our string so it’s fine. We can just… not look at it, forget that it’s ours.”

“Right, sounds easy.” Yeonjun rolls his eyes. 

“I mean it… I feel weird around you now. Sorry.”

“Do you want me to… leave? For some time?” Yeonjun honestly feels bad, not like he can control fate. So he’ll just go with Soobin’s request. 

So they promise to just ignore it, never think about it and spent some time away. That’s how they part their ways for the whole 5 years. They text sometimes at first. Then they don’t at all. Their parents are really confused about why they stopped hanging out and even when their family meets they don’t talk at all. Yeonjun says ‘hi’ sometimes but that’s about it, Soobin doesn’t respond most of the time. The vows of not thinking about it are swimming in Yeonjun’s mind. Their ‘oath’ was clear but he catches himself breaking that promise. 

He can’t help it, whenever the red string ends up in his sight he thinks about Soobin. Okay, their shared fate is weird… but is it that weird? Well, apparently for Soobin it is. It completely threw him off. Does he hate Yeonjun now? Can you even hate your soulmate? Because Yeonjun only feels strong waves of affection. He very obviously loves Soobin. He always loved him… but not necessarily like that.

After years he just made peace with this fact. Soobin is his true love. Not like that changes anything, lots of people aren’t with their designed lover. Well, there’s an ache in his heart because they treat each other like strangers now, but okay. Yeonjun can live like that, as long as it’s fine for Soobin.

However as this year’s fall starts… well, here come some changes. First of all, Soobin is 19. How the time passed so fast? Unbelievable. Even more that he decides to study in the same city as Yeonjun. Same university too. Is that a soulmate thing? That unconsciously they follow each other even when they don’t really want to? Maybe.

Well, their mothers talked and decides that it’s the best for Soobin to move in with Yeonjun. As that past year, Yeonjun had to pay lots of money for living alone. It’s efficient this way. Of course.

And that’s exactly how Soobin ends up knocking on his door. His expression kind of mortified. 

“Hello.”

“Hello?” Yeonjun asks involuntarily. It’s odd hearing his voice and directed at him too. “Ah, sorry.”

It’s awkward. Yeonjun helps him with stuff in silence. Trying his best to not look at their string, but it’s kind of vivid in the room. The red was almost flashy as if it wants them to notice it at every step they take. 

They finish when it’s already dark outside and surprisingly Soobin breaks the silence first.

“I hope you’re not mad at me anymore. I’m sorry. That I cut you off so abruptly. It wasn’t even your fault. Forgive me, please.” Soobin says, his voice getting progressively quieter. He looks down on the floor, clearly nervous.

“That’s alright. I get it, Soobin.” Yeonjun steps closer and pats his arm reassuringly.

“Can we be friends again?” Soobin asks shyly, still not looking up. “I kinda missed you.”

“Well, I sure hope so! You little brat.” Yeonjun chuckles and ruffles his hair. He also missed him, like crazy. They were quite inseparable before. And then fate had to fuck up everything. But maybe not all is lost. They can reconcile now that they’re more or less forced to live together. 

After that the tension vanishes and it’s almost like nothing happened. They’re back to spending days together. Well, now even more because they live together. 

They still don’t talk about the string though. Yeonjun respects Soobin’s wishes of not acknowledging the thread. It’s fine, Yeonjun doesn’t need anything more than this. Spending time with Soobin outside the house and inside. Always together, like good old times. His heart seems content too, doesn’t ache anymore. He feels so much better than in the past 5 years. Like he’s healed. All it took was Soobin’s presence, his voice, and his smiles. God, he’s adorable.

Yeonjun probably shouldn’t stare at him this much, it would creep him out.

He also kinda itches to just bring the topic of the string. Just once. Acting like it doesn’t exist is sometimes annoying. And he can almost feel like fate itself is kind of offended. Especially when they’re sitting on the couch in the evening watching movies. Yeonjun’s right hand by Soobin’s left, so close that the red string seems so short. And Yeonjun can’t help but imagine how great it would feel to just intertwine their fingers, just hold hands. It’d be amazing. But that could easily destroy all the progress of reconciling with Soobin. They’re back to being friends and it’s enough. Yeonjun swears it’s enough.

“So are you two dating?” A girl that Soobin just rejected asks.

“Who?” He frowns evidently confused, as far as he knows he’s single. He never kissed anybody publicly. 

“You and Yeonjun.”

He almost chokes on thin air. His wide eyes must be enough for the girl because she shrugs and continues.

“Why are you so surprised? You’re always together. Like all the time, attached at hips.”

“We’re… we’re not dating.”

“Seriously? So why would you reject me? Oh, do you not date? Some people are romantics, only waiting to meet their soulmates. I personally think it’s bullshit.”

“Yeah- No- I mean… I’m sorry. I’m just not interested in dating.” Soobin tells a lie, the girl buys it though and thankfully doesn’t seem heartbroken. Soobin would hate to hurt anybody. 

He leaves and goes home, Yeonjun is already there. Soobin thinks about the girl’s words in the meantime. She’s kind of right. He is indeed always spending time with Yeonjun. But they certainly don’t act like a couple… do they? No, absolutely not.

Even though for other people it may seem like a date whenever they’re out eating or going to a cinema. Maybe they don’t keep much distance like others. Maybe they lean too close when they’re talking or smile at each other too much, too softly. Yeah, others can be definitely mistaken.

They even live together, make breakfast for each other. That’s pretty domestic. Oh god. Soobin would never assume he’ll end up like that. With a soulmate like that. First of all, it’s a boy and that was shocking itself. And well, secondly it’s his cousin and that’s just- 

Soobin arrives and walks inside their home, his mind overheating with all the thinking. It’s been only a few months but it felt great. He thought it’ll be terrifying living with Yeonjun. But so far it’s just peaceful, comfortable and warm. Dammit. It’s almost like he can’t get Yeonjun out of his head. Well, not like he could these past years even though he tried hard. But now it’s worse and better at the same time.

“Welcome home.” Yeonjun says and now all Soobin can think about is how domestic it is, they’re basically married. He groans. “Something wrong?” Yeonjun walks to him and Soobin involuntarily withdraws while wincing. “Oh. Did I-?”

“No! No, it’s not your fault.” It never was and Soobin feels guilty when thinking about his own behavior. So immature. “I’m just tired.” He lies too much today.

“Okay. Well then, go to bed.” Yeonjun looks concerned and Soobin’s heart clenches. He complies and goes to his bedroom without saying anything else. He lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling. What the hell he’s supposed to do now?

Then he hears a knock on the door, Yeonjun walks in without waiting for an answer though.

“I brought you cocoa. You had a bad day, huh?” Yeonjun smiles slightly and it’s absolutely heartwarming. Soobin sits on the bed as Yeonjun hands him the cup.

“Thanks. Yeah. Sorry.” He mutters taking a sip.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yeonjun chuckles and sits next to him. Soobin’s senses getting haywire. His body gets tense and it’s probably visible.

“A girl asked me out.” Soobin says without thinking, he just blurts it out. 

“Oh. Okay. And what did you say?”

“Rejected her kindly..?”

Yeonjun is quiet for a few seconds, then he giggles. “That’s very you. Is that why you’re upset?”

“Kind of, yeah.” Soobin mutters and finishes his cocoa. Yeonjun doesn’t push more and he’s thankful for it. “Do you want to rest with me for a while?” Soobin’s brain-to-mouth must be broken today.

“Yes, sure.” But Yeonjun doesn’t miss a beat and agrees easily like it’s normal. Well, it is. Soobin thinks as they’re laying down on the bed. 

Bed definitely too narrow for two bodies. That’s how it always is – in romantic comedies or something. But Soobin is not in a rom-com movie and he fails to separate his body from Yeonjun’s. Their arms are touching and their legs are close to doing that too. 

“Well, that’s awkward.” Yeonjun remarks. And yes, it is. They’re both staring at the ceiling, lying stiffly on their back. Somehow it makes Soobin laugh, probably from all the tension and anxiety. 

“Yeah.” 

“I feel regret agreeing to that.” Yeonjun says, however, amusement is clear in his voice. 

“Rude.”

“We can just cuddle.” Yeonjun proposes seeming calm but internally he’s not at all.

“… okay.” Soobin agrees after way too long seconds. Yeonjun feels huge relief washing over him.

He moves on his side and scoots even closer, throwing his arm over Soobin’s still tense body. 

“I think you have to get comfortable to actually snuggle.” He murmurs, his voice muffled by Soobin’s arm.

“Right.” Soobin says and it sounds weird, almost like he’s holding his breath.

“Relax.” 

Soobin tries. He inhales and exhales deeply, it kind of works. He also turns on his side. Now he has Yeonjun’s head under his chin, his hair tickles a little but it’s not unpleasant and he also smells really nice. Soobin decides to also wrap his arm around Yeonjun. And that’s it. Now they’re properly cuddling. 

It’s nice and cozy, they’re really close. It feels like their personal bubble of warmth. Soobin doesn’t want to ever get up. 

“You smell nice.” Soobin almost thinks he said out loud his thoughts. But no. He’s not the one that said that. He feels his face getting even warmer, his blush must be obvious, thank god Yeonjun doesn’t see him. Instead, his face is right where his collarbones are. And he just said that Soobin smells nice. He certainly didn’t imagine that. He really said that. Right? Soobin’s heart accelerates and he’s sure Yeonjun can tell how wildly it’s beating.

“You too… good...” Soobin stutterers through words. 

Yeonjun just hums at that, seemingly pleased. Soobin thinks he even snuggles closer if that’s possible. And then he nuzzles- And Soobin is pretty sure his heart did a flip. 

“You’re like a cat.” He murmurs after a while when Yeonjun doesn’t stop gently rubbing his nose and mouth onto him. Soobin’s sure the affection slipped through his voice. Well, it’s a little too late to pretend anyway.

Soobin looks from above and the red string is all wrapped around them because of their arms thrown around each other. It looks right like it always should’ve been. 

“Yeonjun.”

“What?” He mumbles, voice barely coherent. 

“Seems like everybody thinks we’re dating.”

“Oh. Really?” He pulls away to speak better and look at Soobin. 

“Yeah.”

“Well… Does it bother you a lot?”

“N-no.” Of course, he stutters again. “Uh, the thing we promised to never talk about again-”

“Yeah?” Now that Yeonjun’s face isn’t tucked under his chin and he can see him, the blush only becomes more apparent. 

“Let’s cancel that.”

Yeonjun giggles at that. “Can you just cancel oath like that?”

“If two parts of it agree… then I guess?” 

“Okay. If that’s what you want.”

“You’re too good for me.” Soobin mumbles, he really doesn’t deserve Yeonjun. “Can we make another vow then?”

“What is it this time?” Why is Yeonjun’s voice so soothing? Like he just wants the best for Soobin.

“Do you… maybe- Uh.” Soobin takes a breath and looks away from peering eyes. “Just be like that? Forever?”

“Are you proposing?” Yeonjun giggles at Soobin’s wandering eyes. He can’t help but tease a little.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.” Soobin purses his lips, Yeonjun thinks it’s absolutely cute.

“Soobin. Of course. You’re my soulmate.” It’s weird saying that out loud, but also kind of relieving. “I won’t just go and find another one. That’s not how it works. I’ll be yours forever, you know it.” 

“Ah. Alright.” 

“If you’ll have me then I’m all yours. Only if you want.”

“Yes, yes I want that.” Soobin says as he embraces him a bit tighter. It feels like home. It’s right.

And really Yeonjun is the best soulmate Soobin could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> not a native speaker here sorry :)  
> hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
